


Nayuta become a cat

by RushiStellar



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushiStellar/pseuds/RushiStellar
Summary: Nayuta became a cat and the one who can help him is none other than Ren.
Relationships: Nayuta Asahi/Ren Nanahoshi
Kudos: 42





	Nayuta become a cat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one is a long story, I am not really good with some description, but I hope you enjoy this story~

“Hmm, where am I?” Nayuta woke up and notice that his surroundings are different, he is at the campus, when he tried to stand he notice that his line of sight became lower. When he look down he noticed two white arms or to be exact paws.

“HUH!!!” Nayuta shouted, “What happen? Why am I seeing this cat paws right now?” He noticed some glasses at the side and when he look at it, he can see a white cat with red eyes. “Why am I looking like that? Am I dreaming? What happen?” Nayuta asked to himself.

“Oh! Look a cat! So cute!” Nayuta looked at the back and he noticed three girls coming to him and ready to pat his head. Before they touch his head, he scratch one of the girls and hissed to them before running off.

“Ouch, what a bad cat!”

“The hell! Those gross people trying to touch me!” Nayuta thought to himself while running away. He will not allow anyone to touch him easily or pat him.

Nayuta suddenly feel tired from running away, he notice a bench and he hop and sat there. “Now, I need to think of a way to go back to normal, or else he will be a laughing stock to Gyroaxia and may eat the same thing as Nyankotarou if he will stay as a cat.

“Hmm, what is a cat doing here?” Nayuta heard a soft voice nearby, he is too tired to run away now, when he looked up he felt like there are stars around and there is a blinding light coming from that person. Nayuta felt safe all at a sudden. He know this person and he hope he will be the one who will help him.

The boy sat next to Nayuta, and smiled at him. “Ahh, that smile, so pretty!” Nayuta thought to himself but suddenly realized what is he thinking and start to shaked his head. “The hell am I thinking, this Nanahoshi smile is pretty?!! And what about those stars!!”

“Are you lost little cat? You should not be in this campus, someone may take you. You need to go home to your owner now.” Ren started talking to Nayuta-cat. “Are you hungry? I only have this burger right now.” Ren offered his favorite chinese chicken burger to Nayuta-cat.”Oh, is it okay to give this kind of food to cats?”

“How would I know? And I am not a cat!” Nayuta shouted at Ren but he knows that Ren may only heard him said meow~

“Eh..” Ren suddenly look around like someone just tall to him. “No one is here, but I thought I heard Nayuta-kun. Am I thinking about him too much?” Ren said to himself. Nayuta heard it, and stared at Ren.

“You can hear me?” Nayuta asked Ren. But Ren start to look around again like he sense some ghost.

“Eh, I am hearing Nayuta-kun, but where is he? Did he become a ghost and started to hunt me?” Ren closed his eyes and pit his palm together. “Sorry, Nayuta-kun, I know I asked you lots of things but please rest in peace.”

“Oy, don’t kill me suddenly, I am not dead!”

“Ehhhh, Nayuta-kun, are you hiding somewhere, are we playing hide and seek?”

“Nanahoshi, I am here, sitting beside you!”

Ren looked at Nayuta-cat and then on the other side. “But I am the only person here and this cat-“ Ren stopped and looked af the white cat beside him, he stared at it and look at it closely. “Nayuta-kun?”

“Yes! I am Nayuta. This cat you are looking now!”

“Ehh!!! How?! Why?! What happen?!” Ren asked to Nayuta-cat.

“Don’t shout! The people will think you’re crazy. And I don’t know what happen and why am I a cat now.” Nayuta told Ren about what happen earlier.

“Since you are the only one who can hear me, and I don’t know why, you need to help me get back to normal.” Nayuta started talking when he felt that some hand touch him and lifted him up.

“Nayuta-kun so cute, so soft, your purr so white!” Ren said while holding Nayuta-cat up and started to touch his purr.  
Nayuta got flustered and don’t know wht to do, he tried to pushed Ren using his cute paws but to no avail.

“Oy, Nanahoshi! Put me down and don’t touch me like tha-“  
“Your paws so soft too!” Ren said happily while touching Nayuta-cat.

“Sto- stop, oy, stop that!!” Nayuta tried to stop Ren but still not letting him go.

“Alright! Since I am the only one whonknow that you are Nayuta-kun, I will do everything I can to help you! Ren said with a determined look while Nayuta is looking so exhausted from all the touching and petting of Ren.

“Why did I allow him to touch me? So tired..” Nayuta said sounding like he surrender to Ren.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuto and Wataru encounter

The two started to walk around looking for some clues about why Nayuta become a cat.

“Hmm, are you sure you cannot remember anything before you became a cat, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked to Nayuta who is walking beside Ren.

“I cannot remember anything but I am sure when I see something familiar I will be able to remember it. And don’t talk so loud people will think you are crazy talking to a cat.”

Nayuta remind Ren as there are people walking and glancing at Ren with a weird look, thinking that Ren is crazy talking to himself.

“Sorry, I just want to help you out, and get you back to normal.” Ren apologized.

“Ren!” someome called Ren which cause them to stop and see who it is.

“Yuuto, Wataru. What are you doing here?” Ren asked his two friends when they get close to him.

“Yuu, want to go to the cafeteria to eat, we just got out from the lecture. How about you, Ren, why are you walking aroudn the campus? Wataru asked Ren.

“Oh, I am helping Nayu-“

“Stop there, Nanahoshi!” Nayuta cut Ren since this boy will tell everything to this two people.“It should be a secret! And do you think they will believe you!”

“Eh, why is there a cat with you and it keeps meowing at you Ren.” Yuuto asked while looking at the cat who is hissing right now.

“Ah, eh, this cat is lost I am trying to help him find his owner.” Ren told the two while lifting Nayuta and trying to stop him from hissing. “Shh, sorry, I got carried away.” Ren whispered to Nayuta while holding him.

“Are you okay, Ren?” Wataru asked looking worried at Ren.

“Yes, I am okay, just this cat is not used to people.”

“Okay, do you want to go with us to the cafeteria?” Yuuto asked Ren.

“I’m okay, I’ve eaten already and I need to look for this cat owner as soon as possible.” Ren decline the offer of Yuuto. And started to walk away frok the two. “I need to go, bye!” Ren bid them farewell and started to run.

“He seems that he really want to find the owner of the cat.” Wataru said when Ren is not on their line of sight.

“Yeah, oh, let’s go, Wataru! I am really hungry now and you said you will help me with the report.” Yuuto said while pulling the arm of Wataru.

“Just this once, Yuu, you should be ble to make your own report in the future.” Wataru said while Yuuto is pulling him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kenta and Ryo encounter

Ren and Nayuta are now in the city, trying to go back to the place Nayuta may have come from. Ren still holding Nayuta-cat on his arms.

“Nayuta-kun, do you remember anything within this area? Ren asked while looking around.

“No.” Nayuta answered and starting to feel a bit irritated on what is happening.

Ren sighed and then suddenly they heard a a grumble. “Eh, what was that?” Ren asked.

The grumble sound came again, and then, Ren realized where it came from, he look at the cat he is holding now. “Nayuta-kun...”

“IT’S NOT ME!!” Nayuta yelled at Ren telling him off.  
“But it came from your-“

“NO!” Nayuta started to blush as he still refused, and telling Ren that it is not his stomach.

“Okay, it’s not yours, but maybe we need to look for some food now.” Ren just surrender as he noticed that Nayuta is starting to get mad. Ren do not want to let go of Nayuta-cat now as there are lots of people at the area.

“What do you want to eat, Nayuta-kun? Maybe we can buy some cat food-“

“No! I do not want to eat those and I a not a cat!” Nayuta refused.

“O-okay, but what does Nayuta-kun eat most of the time?” Ren asked Nayuta while they look for a store that they can both go.

“Let’s go to a coffee shop.” Nayuta pointed a coffee shop across the street.

“Eh, can we enter that one, does it allow cats?” Ren hesitated.

“Huh! Let us go there and find out then.” Nayuta tried to squirm out of Ren arms and want to go down when someone called out to them.

“Nanahosi Ren? What are you doing here?”

Ren looked who called out his name and saw Kenta-san and Ryo-san holding some grocery bags.

“Eh, Wataru-onii-san and Gyroaxia’s bass..” Ren said when he noticed who they are.

Nayuta who is still at Ren arms suddenly become stiffed. “This looks bad, why are they here?” Nayuta thought to himself. “Oy, Nanahoshi, don’t tell them that I am this cat!” Nayuta remind Ren.

“Un” Ren just nodded.

“I am looking for someplace where me and my cat can eat.” Ren explained to them.

“Oh, neko-chan~ “ Ryo came close to Ren and started to pat the head of Nayuta-cat. Nayuta hissed and smack the hand of Ryo with his paw. “Ouch, this cat of yours has a attitude~” Ryo said while rubbing his hand and looking to Ren.

“I’m sorry! He is just not used to people. Are you okay?” Ren said trying to calm Nayuta-cat at his arms and looking to Ryo.

“I’m okay~ I’m okay~ you really like someone who is easily pissed, huh~ human or cat.” Ryo said with smile and looking at Ren.

“Huh?” Ren do not know what does Ryo mean by that.

“Ryo, stop that, well this cat is like someone we know, who is easily angered and pissed but when it comes to Nanahoshi he can be calmed.” Kenta said while looking at Ren with a meaningful look.

“What is this Satazuka and Akebono talking about?” Nayuta said which can only be heard by Ren. “Oy, Nanahoshi, let us go ahead and leave this two, we will not be able to get anything from them!” Nayuta ordered Ren.

“Uhm, Kenta-san, Ryo-san, I need to go now, I need to do something important so, goodbye!” Ren said to those two before going off.

“Oh, and his gone~” Ryo said. “I want to give him some of my candies here.

“Maybe another time, hmm, I still cannot contact Nayuta, they are at the same department so his lecture should be done by now.” Kenta said while looking on his phone.

“Maybe he is travelling around the universe to look for some cats~” Ryo said while smiling.

Kenta smiled at what Ryo said. “Or maybe he is t home now, let’s go home so we can cooked some lunch.”

And the two left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fantome Iris Encounter

Ren and Nayuta is at the park now resting, Ren bought some sandwich for them and he have Nayuta eat those. “He looks really hungry.” Ren thought to himself while looking at Nayuta eating the sandwich.

Nayuta felt some eyes looking at him and he looked up. “What are you looking at Nanahoshi?” Nayuta hissed at Ren.  
“Nothing, just checking if you are done.” Ren answered while shaking his hands.

“We still do not have a clue why you are like that right now, and we met some peoplewe knew but cannot ask for help.” Ren said while looking down and trying to think of a way to help Nayuta get back.

“I’m done, let’s start moving and look for clues now!” Nayuta said and jump off the bench. “Let’s go, Nanahoshi!” Nayuta started walking.

“W-wait, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said grabbing his things and started to follow Nayuta.

The two of them walking around the park right now. There are some couple walking around the park and some families enjoying the sakura trees around.

“It seems that they are enjoying the view. If Nayuta-kun is Nayuta-kun right now it is like we are hanging out on this park, enjoying the view and eating some sandwiches.” Ren said thinking how happy he can be if Nayuta will enjoy his company too.

“What are you talking about, I am a cat now but I am still Nayuta.” Nayuta said. “I am not saying that we are just hanging out now, we are looking for clues on how I can be back to my human , and I am not enjoying this.” Nayuta added while walking faster than Ren.

“Ah, wait, Nayuta-kun! Sorry, it’s just, I want to hang out with you and go out to the place that we will both enjoy.” Ren explained while following Nayuta and then, suddenly a ball came flying and almost hit Nayuta.

Nayuta jumped out shocked from the ball that came to him. “MEOW!!” he shouted.

“Ah, Nayuta-kun!” Ren suddenly grabbed Nayuta and hold him. “Are you okay?” Ren asked Nayuta while checking if something was hit from his body.

“Are you okay, my kids here are playing around and accidentally hit the ball and went out of control?” Someone said checking Ren and his cat.

“We’re fine, thank you for the conce- eh, your from Fantome Iris..” Ren said to the one who apologized to them.

“Oh, your the vocalist of Argonavis. I’m Koharu, I have my students here with me playing at the park. What are you doing here?” Koharu asked Ren.

“J-just walking around with my cat.” Ren answered while holding Nayuta.

“Oh, what a cute cat you have!” Koharu said while looking at Nayuta-cat.

“Oy, Nanahoshi, let’s go!” Nayuta ordered Ren.

“I will need to go now, Koharu-san, thank you and have a good day!” Ren bid farewell and started to run off.

“Hmm, what a sweet boy.” Koharu said while looking at Ren.

“Sensei! Where is the ball?” his student called out to him.

“Oh, I’m coming” Koharu said going back to his students.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fujin Rizing encounter

Ren and Nayuta are now in some neighborhood, still looking for clues. Since Nayuta became a cat Ren tried to talk to some cats to see if he can understand them, but Ren only hear meow as the answer. Nayuta noticed it and trying to drag Ren but he can only bite Ren’s pants trying to take him somewhere else as the people is making weird look on Ren again.

“What are you doing, baka-Nanahoshi!” Nayuta yelled at Ren when they start walking.

“Eh, trying to find clues, maybe the cats may know the way to get you back, but it seems that you are the only one I can talk to.” Ren explained while looking around.

“Huh! Do you think they can understand you, they are originally a cat and not human!” Nayuta starting to feel tired from this hunt for clues and wants to just rest and sleep.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Suddenly, sone yelled at the back which cause Ren to look back and see someone on a skateboard going down their way, it seems that it will not stop so Ren suddenly grab Nayuta to avoid getting hit by it.

“What-“ Nayuta was shocked by the sudden lift and then saw the boy on a skateboard going down and then, bump to a post. “What the hell was that??!!”

“That was close, Nayuta-kun, it’s good I was able to grab you or else you will be run over.” Ren said while hugging Nayuta-cat.

They saw two people running and going to the boy who just crushed to the post with his skateboard. “Futa! Are you okay?” said by the pink haired boy trying to help his friend up. “What the hell came to your mind and ride this skateboard when you do not know how it works, what if something happen to you, you almost bump on this two, ahh, I do not know what to do with you...” The pink haired boy continue to grumble with his worries looking like his kid just do something bad.

“Sorry, Aoi, I just want to try this one and thought it will be fun, ahaha” the orange boy said while laughing.

“Ahh, you, you really are-“

“Ah, are you okay?” Ren cannot take it and asked the two. Ren suddenly remember them when they looked at him.

“You’re from Fujin Rizing...”

“Oh, your the vocalist of Argonavis, I’m so sorry Futa almost hit you, are you hurt or anything?” Aoi asked Ren checking if there’s any bruise on Ren.

“I’m okay as well as my cat.” Ren answered lifting Nayuta to show to them.

“Oh, what a cute cat you have!” Futa said smiling and checking out Nayuta, he suddenly grab Nayuta out of Ren and lifted it high.

Nayuta was shocked letting out a surprised meow. “What the hell, hey, put me down!” Nayuta yelled but Futa cannot hear it.

“He looks so happy up high, ahahha” Futa laughed while still having Nayuta up high.

“Ah, Futa, stop it! Don’t suddenly lift the cat like that!” Aoi tried to stop Futa to lift the cat high but he still continue to lift it up and down.

“Ah, m-my cat do not want to lifted that high c-can you please put him down?” Ren asked Futa looking so worried as he hear Nayuta grumble and looks like he will be dead any minute now.

“Sorry sorry, I thought this one like it high.” Futa apologized and give back Nayuta to Ren.

Ren worriedly held Nayuta checking if his okay. “Are you okay?”

“N-Nanahoshi, l-let’s get out of this place, I can’t take it anymore.” Nayuta answered looking more tired and helpless.  
“Yes..” Ren answered, he look back to Futa and Aoi to bid them farewell. “Well, we need to go now, I hope you enjoy your day. Bye!” Ren started to walk away from the two.  
“Bye!” Futa answered waiving to them.

“Look what you’ve done to the skateboard, Misaki will be mad at you!” Aoi looking worried as he pick up the skateboard with lots of damage.

“That’s fine, maybe I can still fix it!” Futa answered with full of confidence that he can still fix it.

“Ahhh, why I am with you now!” Aoi screamed before they went off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Haruka encounter

Ren and Nayuta sit at a bench at a certain park again, resting, as it looks like Nayuta just encountered some extreme rides from earlier.

“Nayuta-kun, are you okay? I have some water here, would you like to drink?” Ren offered a bottled water to Nayuta as he looks like he needed some refreshment.

Ren open it and pour some water on the cap of the bottle and give it to Nayuta. Nayuta look at it at first like trying to think if he will drink it that way or not.

“Y-you cannot hold the bottle that is why i poured it that way, you need to drink so just take it for now.” Ren trying to explained as he look at Nayuta wanting him to at least drink some water. Nayuta sighed before drinking the water from the cap, Ren continue to pour some water until Nayuta is satisfied.

“It seems that we still do not have any clue on how you will be back and it is already this late in the afternoon. I think Kenta-san might be looking for you too.” Ren sighed as they still do not have any idea on how Nayuta will be back to his human form. Ren suddenly stand up and looked at Nayuta.

“Nayuta-kun, you rest here I will try to find something and I might be able to get some clue.” Ren said to Nayuta and started to walked away. Nayuta looked at the figure of Ren, thinking that he still wants to help him even though it seems hopeless. “Why are you helping me this much, Nanahoshi?” Nayuta said to himself starting to feel worried about Ren.

When he start to stand up and walk suddenly a figure appeared in front of Nayuta which cause him to look surprised. And then, this person grab Nayuta and walked away.

Ren still not getting any clues try to go back where he left Nayuta but someone called out to him.

“Ren-san, what are you doing here?”

A familiar voice called out to Ren and when he look who it is, Ren smiled with the familiar figure. “Haruka-kun!”

“Yes, I thought you look familiar so I called out and I am not mistaken it is you, Ren-san.” Haruka answered as he is glad he see Ren today.

“Oh, did you buy something, you are holding a bag from a toy store?” Ren noticed the bag Haruka was holding.

“Yes, I get some action figures from the tokusatsu series I watched.” Haruka showed Ren what was inside the bag.

“Wow! They already have that action figure available! I will come by that store later when I’m done with what I am doing now.” Ren said as he look so happy seeing that figure.

“Oh, what are you doing by the way, Ren-san?”

“Oh, I was helping Nayuta-kun find clue- oh, I forgot! I need to go now, I left him there alone, sorry, Haruka-kun, I want to talk more but I really need to go now. See you!” Ren bid Haruka farewell and start to run off.

“Ah, Ren-san.. and his gone. I want to talk more too..” Haruka said looking at the direction where Ren run off to. “See you, Ren-san.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ren goes back to the bench where he left Nayuta but he can’t see Nayuta at all. He look around but no sign of Nayuta. “Eh, Nayuta-kun, where are you?” The water bottle is still at that bench. Ren started to get worried and think of the things that might happen to Nayuta.

“Nayuta-kun, what should I do if something bad happen to you, I will not be able to forgive myself.” Ren felt so worried now, and then he started to run off and look for Nayuta around the park.

He goes to the part of the park with lots of trees and no people in sight. “Nayuta-kun! Where are you?!” Ren yelled trying to look for Nayuta and waiting for him to answer. He look around the trees and bushes but still no sight of Nayuta.

Ren started to have some tears as he still cannot find Nayuta until he hear some movement on the right side, he immediately run off to that side and saw a cat lying on the ground. Ren was shocked and immediately run off to that cat, he lifted it and called out, “Nayuta-kun?! Nayuta-kun, wake up!” Ren tried to shaked Nayuta a little to wake him up.

“Nanahoshi?” Ren heard Nayuta called out to him but it is not coming to the cat that he is holding, he heard it at the back when he turned around he saw the human version of Nayuta.

“Nayuta-kun? You’re back to normal?” Ren asked as he is now seeing the human Nayuta. “How did that happen?” Ren thought to himself.

Nayuta suddenly run off to Ren and hugged him which surprised Ren. “Nanahoshi, I like you so much!” Nayuta said while hugging Ren. “Ehh?!!” Ren yelled to himself surprised on how Nayuta just confessed to him. Ren will just start to talk when the cat he his holding started to move and woke up.

“What the hell is happening? Why is so tight here?”

Ren suddenly heard the cat talk. “Eh, Nayuta-kun???”

The human Nayuta who is hugging Ren suddenly let go and look at Ren and the cat.

And then, the cat look at Ren and the person who hugged him. “The hell!! Why am I hugging Nanahoshi?? And why is my body there and moving!!” The cat yelled trying to understand what is happening.

“Eh, Nayuta-kun, why am I hearing you in your cat form too?” Ren asked as he is really confused right now as he have both human and cat form Nayuta.

“I am the real Nayuta, still a cat! Who the hell is this one? Are you the one who took my body?!!” Nayuta yelled at the human form Nayuta who is still holding Ren. “And will you let go of this Nanahoshi now! Why are you hugging him??!!” Nayuta ordered the human Nayuta.

Human-Nayuta smiled and jump off from Ren. Both Ren and Cat-Nayuta looked surprised on what this human Nayuta did.

“You still cannot remember what happen?” Human-Nayuta asked to Cat-Nayuta giving him a smirked.

“What do you mean, I still cannot remember? Are you the one who turned me into this cat?!!” Cat-Nayuta asked the other Nayuta.

Human-Nayuta laughed. “Bingo!”

“Eh, can you tell us how to get Nayuta-kun back?” Ren asked the other Nayuta.

“Oy, you fake Nayuta, give me back my body now and I will punch you on what you did!!” Cat-Nayuta yelled going close to the other Nayuta.

Ren stopped him and pick him up again. “You can’t do that, Nayuta-kun, you’re going to get hurt.” “Let go of me, Nanahoshi! I want to go back and get away from this! I do not want to spend another time with this form or you!” Nayuta yelled at Ren trying to get off from Ren’s hand. Ren was shocked on what Nayuta said and suddenly let him go.

“Ow, still not honest, Nayuta-kun~ you hurt Ren!” Human-Nayuta said mocking Cat-Nayuta.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Nayuta looked at Ren who is now looking down. “Why the hell this Nanahoshi looking like that now?” Nayuta thought to himself.

“What do you think the reason why you got in that form, it is you not being honest on what you feel, you dumb!” Human-Nayuta told the Cat-Nayuta.

“What?!!” So it is his fault now, Nayuta thought.

Human-Nayuta get close to Ren and hold his hand. “Hey, Ren, you do not need this kind of Nayuta, I can be your Nayuta from now on, I will not make you sad and I can teach you things about singing too which this Nayuta will not do for you.” Human-Nayuta told to Ren who is currently surprised on what this Nayuta did and said.

“Oy, what the hell are you saying?! Oy, Nanahoshi, don’t just freeze there, oy!” Nayuta called out to Ren who still do not know what to do right now.

“Nayuta-kun who is kind and can teach me..” Ren suddenly said and then looked at Cat-Nayuta.

“Oh, before I forgot, you will die if you will not get back to your human form before 6pm.” Human-Nayuta suddenly told the two.

“EhHhh!!” Ren and Nayuta both yelled.

“What the hell?”

Ren took a glance on his watch and saw that it will be 6pm in 10 minutes.

“Oh no, it is close! Uhm, can you get back Nayuta-kun to his human form?” Ren begged the other Nayuta.

“You still want this kind of Nayuta? I can be a new Nayuta, I can be your friend, and treat you much better.” Human-Nayuta told Ren trying to convince him to just let the bad Nayuta be gone.

“Oy, get me back to normal, you-“ Nayuta shouted and was stop when Ren started to talk.

“I know that you are much kinder, you may have the human Nayuta but I still want the real Nayuta-kun, he may be harsh with his words but I know that he wants to tell that you just need to work on and continue, don’t give up, he might be easily annoyed or angered but that’s fine, he can yell at me but that’s fine, I accept that kind of Nayuta-kun, and that is what I, I, “ Ren started to have tears on his eyes and cry while he said those things making Nayuta looked at him, realizing how kind Ren is and realizing what is the thing he is not being honest about.

“Ren, you do not need that Nayuta-“ Human-Nayuta still trying to convince Ren to let go of the cat-nayuta.  
Cat-Nayuta suddenly jump off to Ren amd stop the human-nayuta from holding Ren.

“Don’t touch him!” Cat-Nayuta hissed at the human-nayuta.

“Nayuta-kun...” Ren looked at the cat-nayuta.

“What can you do, you only have 7 minutes? Human-Nayuta said while smirking.

“I don’t care!” Cat-nayuta suddenly jump on Ren and now on his legs, he reach out his hand(paws) and wipe off the tear from Ren’s cheek. Ren was surprised on what Nayuta did.

“Nayuta-kun..I don’t want you to die..” Ren still teary eyed.

“Stop crying dumbass, you look ugly.” Nayuta said to Ren but not in a loud tone but a soft one. “I have few minutes left so let me tell you this..”

“What it is, Nayuta-kun?”

5 minutes left.

“I like your singing, I like your dumb smile, I like the way how you call my name...” Nayuta said while looking at Ren.

Ren started to cry again as he cannot believe what Nayuta is saying to him.

“I like how you never give up, I like how you can understand me even though I said different things from what I really mean. I want to continue singing with you, enjoy everyday with you by my side.”

2 minutes left.

Nayuta paused and look at Ren’s eyes.

“I love you, Nanahoshi Ren.” Nayuta said with so much sweet and loving voice he ever have.

Ren cannot stop the tears and he just hold Nayuta tight. “Nayuta-kun! I want to stay with your side too! I love you too!” Ren said while sobbing and hugging cat-nayuta.

10 seconds..

A white light started to spread on cat-nayuta body.

“No, don’t go Nayuta-kun!” Ren yelled holding Nayuta so tight. “Don’t leave me!”

“Finally, being honest on your feelings.” Human-Nayuta smiled before the blinding light completely soaked the surroundings.

“Nayuta-kun!” Ren yelled while eyes still closed trying to hold on something so tight.

When the light is gone, Ren tried to open his eyes, he cannot see the cat-nayuta around.

“Nayuta-kun! Where are you?! Don’t leave me here!” Ren shouted trying to look for Nayuta. Ren started to cry again as he cannot see Nayuta at all, did he die, is Nayuta-kun really gone? Ren asked himself.

“Nayuta-kun...” Ren called out and sat down helplessly hugging is legs.

“Nanahoshi?”

Ren suddenly lift his head as he heard someone called at him. Ren smiled while tears still falling down from his eyes.

“Nayuta-kun!” Ren run off to where the human-Nayuta is, and hugged him tight.

“Are you the real Nayuta?” Ren asked looking at the Nayuta in front of him.

“Moron, I am the one and only Nayuta Asahi!” Nayuta said back to his normal tone, glaring at Ren.

“You’re the real Nayuta-kun!” Ren said happily and hugged Nayuta tightly.

“Oy, Nanahoshi, let go, your gonna break my bones!” Nayuta trying to push away Ren which Ren comply.

“Sorry, I just..I am so happy that your back and alive, but how did that happen?” Ren asked Nayuta who is still unsure on what happen.

“I don’t really know, what I see is this blinding light and then, when I open my eyes I see you crying there.” Nayuta said trying to remember what happen.

“But it is good that you are back now!” Ren happily said to Nayuta.

Nayuta looked at Ren, ahh, this dumb smile of his, I really do love this guy. Nayuta thought to himself. Wait, did I said I love this guy, this Nanahoshi?

“Hmm, Nayuta-kun, earlier you said something about how you feel, that-“ Ren shyly said wanting to confirm if he heard it right earlier, “t-that y-you l-love m-“

“Shut up! D-don’t repeat it, you moron!” Nayuta said blushing and remembering what he said to Ren earlier.

“Y-yes, s-sorry..” Ren apologized and do not know where to look at.

Ahh, what the hell, why am I feeling so shy right now?? Nayuta thought. Hmph, it is now or never.

“Nanahoshi!” Nayuta called out to Ren which cause Ren to look back to Nayuta.

“From now on, you will date me, you will be my lover, I do not want you to go out with others, I should be the only one. And I only take yes as an answer!” Nayuta said blushing while looking at Ren.

“Y-yes! Nayuta-kun will be my one and only!” Ren answered and blushing too. Nayuta held Ren's face and give him a kiss on his lips for a few seconds before letting go.

Suddenly, the two do not know where to look, and still blushing. Nayuta look at Ren’s hand and took it which cause Ren to flinched a little and look at Nayuta.

“Let’s go, I am getting hungry, and I really want to rest and sleep!” Nayuta ordered pulling Ren away and started to walked.

“Un!” Ren agreed and hold back the hand of Nayuta. “Let’s go eat at LuPi!” Ren said to Nayuta. “Is that the only place you really want to go now?” Nayuta asked Ren, but still they went and look for LuPi, well, their first date as lovers end up in LuPi.

“Oh, being in love is really beautiful!” The cat sitting at the tree said while looking at Ren and Nayuta. “Hmm, whose going to be the next one I will be helping confess?” the cat said before going down and started to walk away. He remember how he got Nayuta to be on the cat form, that boy staring intently on Ren everyday, and this cat noticed it, wanting to help this Nayuta confess so switch their body and have Ren to be the only one who can hear him, making them spend the day together and telling them that Nayuta will die to let their feelings flow out. Dying is the joke part though, this cat do not want Nayuta to die, as he help him before so he want to return the favor and help him confess to the person he love.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Nayuta and Ren are now happily eating at LuPi, Ren still the one who talks a lot while Nayuta listening to him and smiling, so happy that he can be with someone he loves whole heartedly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Extras:

Argonavis side:

“Where is Ren? What time it is now? Why he is not contacting us?” Yuuto said looking at his phone and watch.

“Yuu, c-calm down, h-he might be at the karaoke or eating at Lapi now.” Wataru said trying to call Yuuto but also worried on Ren.

“Let us go ahead and look for him! What if someone bad offered him an action figure of the tokusatsu he like and then bring him on a van and remove his organs-“ Banri said looking so scary as he think what will happen to Ren.

“Ahh, stop, stop, stop that Banri!” Wataru looking so worried right now and do not want to imagine what will happen to Ren.

Yuuto yelled too and do not know what to do.

While Rio still cooking at the kitchen enjoying the curry he is cooking.

Gyroaxia’s side

“Ken-ken, want some candies? Ryo offered some candies to Kenta who is currently looking so worried right now.

“I cannot reach Nayuta at all, where did he go? He didn’t eat any lunch as he didn’t came home and I did not see him anywhere. What would I do if he was kidnapped and they ask for ransom money. Should I call Mashu-san and ready the money-“ Kenta said while walking around looking so worried.

“Calm down, Kenta-san, I’m sure Nayuta will come home later, he might be going around area.” Reon said trying to calm Kenta too.

“Ahhh, Nayuta, where are you?!!” Kenta shouted.

While Miyuki still looking at the mirror checking himself, not paying attention to Kenta looking so worried.

The end. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end, I want to set it by chapters but I posted it in one post! I am not really good with my english but I hope you like and enjoy this story!


End file.
